Accepting Fate
by diesel14
Summary: In which Tsuna loses in the battle against Byakuran and now has to face the consequences.


The Millefiore Famiglia won. Even though everyone put so much faith and effort in preparing Tsuna for the battle, he still messed up and lost. Now, he is suffering from the repercussions of his actions. Tsuna did not know how many days went by or how many years passed since his capture. All Tsuna knew was that three minutes ago, his friends and family were laying on the cold, dark floor in a similar manner like he was still cheering him on to never lose hope. Blank pools of brown skimmed over to the bodies littering the floor next to him. Puddles of blood leaked from the bodies and splashed onto the floor like a newly painted canvas.

White hair. Gokudera. Black hair. Yamamoto. Tsuna remembered like it was just yesterday that the three of them were on their way to school. Although far from peaceful, considering that Gokudera and Yamamoto were fighting like every other day, compared to now where both weren't capable of saying anything, Tsuna wished he could go back to those days. He misses Gokudera calling him tenth and the dynamite he always seemed to carry with him. He missed Yamamoto's easy-going personality and his laughter.

Tsuna looked over the two. Curly, black hair. Lambo. Tonfas. Hibari. Eyepatch. Chrome. Even Lambo, a child wasn't spared. Although annoying and always crying, Tsuna cared for Lambo like an older sibling. Hibari and Chrome. Both of them were taken from the room a long time ago and Tsuna hasn't seen them since. Tsuna would have hoped and prayed for their safety if he had any hope left.

Before Tsuna could turn to the rest of the people he considered family who foolishly placed themselves in danger to protect him, the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the cell room. Tsuna's blank eyes stared straight into light, purple eyes. Eyes that took everything away from him. Deep hatred filled his vacant heart. Byakuran.

"Tsuna-chan, now that there are no more distractions, are you ready to submit?" Byakuran asked cheerfully.

Tsuna wanted to say no. Tsuna wanted to say that he would never submit to someone as disgusting as Byakuran. Tsuna wanted to scream his defiance and put up a fight. In the end, Tsuna decided against the decision. His important people sacrificed their lives for him to live, why let their efforts be in vain? Although it would definitely not be what they would want him to do with his life, what choice did he have? If he didn't submit now, he'd go through more torture and endanger more lives than he already had.

Swallowing his already-faded pride, Tsuna answered, "...Yes, Byakuran-sama."

Tight arms wrapped around Tsuna's waist as he was lifted up and brought out of the cell. "Now was that so hard? If you had just submitted in the beginning, your friends might still be alive."

Tsuna tightened his grip on the sleeve he was holding. Tsuna hated Byakuran with a fury that could never be extinguished. However, Tsuna knew that the white-haired male was right. If he had just agreed to follow Byakuran from the beginning, his friends could still be alive. There was a slim chance, but a chance overall.

Tsuna was taken out of his thoughts when he landed onto something soft. Looking down, Tsuna found himself on a white bed. Tsuna watched as Byakuran opened a drawer and took out clothing the same color of everything else in the room. White. A color Tsuna decided, he was beginning to hate.

Byakuran handed Tsuna a white linen shirt and matching shorts. Byakuran stopped Tsuna before he put on the outfit with a slap to the face.

"Do not. Under any circumstance, do anything until I give you an order, do you understand, Tsuna-chan? Or do I have to make you?" Byakuran asked a smile plastered on his face.

"N-no Byakuran-sama. I u-understand. I won't disobey y-you again," Tsuna asked. For the first time since exiting the cell, fear filled his brown eyes.

"That's a good boy," Byakuran said as he ruffled his hand through Tsuna's hair like you would do when praising a dog.

Scooping Tsuna up again, Byakuran carried the male toward the white door in the room. Tsuna looked up and saw that he was in a bathroom. Byakuran placed the teen down on the ground. Fearing that if he made any move he would receive a punishment, Tsuna stood still and watched as Byakuran started the bath. He hoped that Byakuran would be leaving the room once he started taking a bath. For his whole life, Tsuna experienced pain. Whether it came from his own clumsiness or from bullies, Tsuna always endured some sort of pain. Tsuna was not used to sexual abuse in any way or form and he hoped he never had to. For the longest time, Tsuna reasoned with himself that at least the bullies only gave him pain. It could have been worst. He could have been like one of those many rape victims who screamed for help even though they knew no one was coming to their rescue. Tsuna truthfully wanted to eat up his previous thoughts.

Byakuran turned towards his Tsuna and saw that the boy had followed his earlier order. "Good listening, Tsuna-chan." Byakuran praised the young boy as he started to undress him.

Tsuna tensed but made no move to stop the other man. Doing so would be like committing suicide, especially after the warning Byakuran gave him earlier. After undressing him, Tsuna found himself in the bathtub. Exposed to the world. Exposed to Byakuran. Tsuna was aware of the purple eyes that looked over at his body in a hungry way. He shivered at the thought of what the keeper of those eyes would do. If Byakuran wanted to rape him, he'd be able to. If he wanted to kill him, he would be able to. If he wanted to torture him more, he'd be able to. Tsuna would not be able to stop him and no one in the world was strong enough to even touch Byakuran.

To his surprise and fear, Byakuran began to undress as well. Quickly turning away from not so much that it would be as noticeable, Tsuna waited silently, quivering at the thought of what might happen to him. The splashing of the water and the feeling of warmth against his skin told him that his fears were coming true. Hot breath tickled his ear as he was lifted into the other's lap.

You're so dirty, Tsuna-chan and that won't do. Don't worry, I'll clean you," Byakuran said as he lightly nipped at the ear of the boy.

Touched. Dirty, Disgusting. That was what Tsuna felt after the bath. Byakuran made sure to wash and touch every part of his body, even inside. By the end of the bath, even though Tsuna was clean and dressed in new clothing, he felt dirty. Dirty that he had let the man touch him and not fight back. Disgusted that this was what he put himself in. Tsuna decided, however, that he would need to live through this. It was his punishment for being such a bad boss and being unable to protect his family. No matter the torture Tsuna was going to go through for the rest of his life, Tsuna was going to take it and endure it. Just like he had with pain for years, he was not going to allow Byakuran the satisfaction of begging him to stop.

In what felt like years, Tsuna woke up face flush aginst a chest. Tsuna felt even more disgusting than he had been before. He hated Byakuran, yet, he loved the man at the same time. Because of this, Tsuna was beginning to hate himself more. How could he hate such a filthy human being? Moreover, one that killed his family. Before long, Tsuna found himself unable to feel any hate for the man.

He had fallen for Byakuran. Hard. Whether it was because being captured for so long and only having Byakuran as company or that Tsuna was also a disgusting human being, he didn't know. Tsuna guessed that it was both.

One day, Byakuran allowed him to go outside. Tsuna had smiled for the first time in what felt like centuries. He hugged Byakuran tightly. "Thank you so much, Byakuran-sama!"

Byakuran smiled at him and pat his head. "It's only fair, Tsuna-chan. You've been such a good pet."

That was the last time Tsuna saw Byakuran. After going outside, not even five minutes away from his cage, Tsuna was assassinated. In his last moments, Tsuna thought of his entire life. Rain fell out of the sky just like they leaked out of Tsuna's eyes. His life was completely worthless. From the beginning, he never had a talent in anything he did. The only thing he was good for as a child was being a punching bag for the other children. He couldn't blame them, though. They probably saw that he was a waste of space from the beginning and were furious that someone like him was allowed to live.

Then, when he found out that he was going to be the tenth boss of the Vongola, Tsuna secretly was happy because that would mean he would have a purpose in life. Even though it was in the mafia that was full of drugs, and violence, and trash of all kind in the world, it still meant he belonged. Besides, someone like him deserved to be in a place like that.

After making friends, Tsuna thought his life was finally looking better. It wasn't just him and his mother anymore. He finally had someone to bring home and show his mom. Show his mom that he wasn't good-for-nothing and having him was not a waste of time, effort, and money.

Although he never admitted it, becoming the Tenth was the best thing that happened in his life. Sure, he fought several people and his life was always on the line. That was just how the mafia was. Then, once Tsuna thought his life was finally being enjoyable, he was sent to the future.

It was like every other job he had already completed in the past. With the help of his friends, he was able to grow in abilities and overthrow anyone that came in the way. This time, however, was different. Maybe it was because Tsuna had become cocky from all his wins in the past or that he was weak in general, Tsuna lost. He lost everything.

Because of his decision of not submitting, his friends suffered more pain than even the worst of people shouldn't have to go through. Then, when he did finally submit, only for his friend's wishes, he found himself falling in love with the same monster that caused all of his pain and sufferings.

Tsuna knew he was worthless to the world. He didn't know that there was something seriously wrong with him until recently. No sane person would fall in love with someone that did the things Byakuran did.

Byakuran looked down at the body of Tsuna. He had been found outside, dead minutes after Tsuna had left. Byakuran had only kept the teen for his own amusement. Tsuna had not bored him. Making him submissive had been fun, exciting even. Byakuran, originally had no feelings for the boy, besides wanting to make the boy follow his every command.

Over the months, Byakuran couldn't help but feel possessive over the boy. He held no romantic feelings for the boy. He didn't feel love for anyone. What he felt for Tsuna was more like having a dog or a prized possession. Something you didn't want to lose or show anyone. Something that would follow your every whim. Tsuna had done just that.

That's why Byakuran could only feel confused and utterly clueless onto why water was streaking his cheeks. As he got up to leave his dead pet's side, he deduced that it was probably just raindrops hitting his face.

That didn't explain anything, though. Byakuran was holding an umbrella.


End file.
